


undo

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dele and eric hosts a party for all the spurs players at eric’s house after the england win over croatia, everything goes after plan until eric asks  something unexpected....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spicy story ig?
> 
> THERE IS MORE COMING DW

Dele and Eric had just finished decorating and stocking eric’s house with drinks and snacks for the guests coming in less than an hour, “done!” Dele brushes his hands and smiles while placing the last set of cups down at the hall way table. “perfect” Eric sighed and leaned against the kitchen table. “you happy with the win?” Dele sat down at the table, looking at Eric. “yeah, disappointed to deflect that goal tho. But atleast we got revenge yeah?” Eric pushed himself off the table and opens the fridge for absolutely no reason.

“yeah.. but i’m gonna go change, i’ll see you in a bit” Dele waved before disappearing from the fromt door. Eric threw his head back and sighed. He was almost way too excited for the party. But of course he had a reason to, they won agaist a rival that they’d had since the world cup. When that came to mind he suddenly began smiling. Eric looked over at his watch again to see what the time is, noticing that Dele was surprisingly away for long. Dele lives down the road so it shouldn’t take that long.

Eric decided that he’d go change too, he went upstairs to his room and opened his closet to find an enormous amount of clothes, almost too much? Eric ran his fingers thru all of the clothes in his walk in closet. He went over to the formal wear yet not too formal. Eric found his black sheer shirt and looked at it for a moment wondering if he should wear it or not. Eric lifted up his jumper and looked down at his abs, something that he had been working on. “yeah that’ll do” he whispered to himself and pulled down his jumper again.

And then he went over to the pants area and found black ripped jeans. He took his shirt and pants and quickly changed keeping in mind that Dele or anyone else might show up soon. He looked at himself in the mirror and brushed off the fake dust on his shirt. “wow i’m a snack” Eric smiled to himself and left his wardrobe. Someone has showed up already, the doorbell rang. Eric ran downstairs and opened his door to one of the Spurs players. It was Dele. He had dressed himself with a light blue shirt shirt tucked down in his black tuxedo pants with a black trenchcoat. The shirt he wore was tight around his torso and the pants was kind of well fitting on his legs, but it was kind of loose too so people couldn’t see his chicken legs. 

God, he was beautiful. Eric hasn’t told anyone that he might fancy his teammate Dele. Let alone Dele. Even tho they’re super close and bestfriends. He couldn’t. It would ruin their carreer and friendship, and nobody wants any of that. He didn’t want to think more about it, just not for now at least. “oi you’ve been working out” Dele laughed and entered the house. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat before moving over to the living area. They started chatting about football, as usual. Even tho Eric wanted to tell Dele how fucking hot he was, but he didn’t. Minutes later Winksy and Tripps busted in bringing the most expensive and loud looking speaker playing Mo Bamba. “I got hoooeeees calling!!!” Winksy screamed and tried rapping while holding an unopened bottle of champagne.

“Ok, we get it” Dele yelled over the music while sitting on the back rest of the sofa with his arms crossed. Kieran turned down the music and rolled the speaker over to an empty area. Spurs players started showing up one after one, Eric and Dele had allowed everyone bring their girlfriends or wives since Eric had a way too big house. Mousa Dembele and his girlfriend that he’d recently started dating, Madison. Showed up at the door. Soon everybody had shown up. Eric nodded at Kierand and Winksy who was ready to turn up the music. They turned on the song “Finesse” cover by Bryson Tiller of the Drake song yelling before it started that everybody find their partners and start off with a slow dance, as a joke of course but everyone took it seriously. 

Eric and Dele was still single, so they watched everyone moving left to right slowly. “boring being single yeah” Dele whispered in Eric’s ear. Eric nodded and agreed. “fuck this lets play some real music” Dele had already made his way over to the speaker putting on the song “GHOST” by Jaden Smith. It was an upbeat song, went quite fast. All the expressions from kind of sad went to sexy? Dele dragged Eric over to the so called dance floor where everyone is. Music was loud, Some couples had already made their way upstairs to the guest rooms. 

“Dance!” Dele yelled over the music to Eric, eric had no choice but to dance with him to the upbeat song and they started slowly jumping and rapping to the song. Eric, who was probably jumping on someones foot, placed his forehead on Dele’s. Dele stopped jumping and slowed down. Eric took a deep breath before the four words popped out of his mouth. “Can i kiss you” He said it loud enough so Dele could hear it, but nobody else. Fucking hell, he’d fucked up, what was he thinking. A long pause. 

“Yes please” Dele answered, not quite the answer that Eric was expecting. They weren’t drunk, Eric thought this definitely was a day dream kind of thing, but it wasn’t. Eric cupped Dele’s face with his right hand, he cupped the right side of his face. His skin against eric’s fingers were warm to the touch. Eric pushed his lips against Dele’s. Dele’s lips were glossy, like he’d been prepared. He pulled away after kissing him for about three seconds. “No, Eric” he whispered into his ear. And then, he pulled eric closer and kissed him once more, with tounge. The fuck is he thinking. It’s not like anyone can see, everybody was busy dancing and having fun. People were spread out, from sitting in the corner drinking beer and champagne to going upstairs fucking their partner. 

The lights were turned off, just the disco lights sort of thing was on. “Let’s not do this here” Dele placed his hand on Eric’s nape and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear once again. Eric nodded and grabbed his hand and followed him upstairs, they acted like Dele was too drunk to walk on his own and that he was about to throw up, of course it was acting again. They opened the first room they saw. They saw Harry Winks and his girlfriend, “Sorry” Eric yelled and slammed the door. Eric ran over to his own room and entered with Dele. He twisted the door lock and locked the room to avoid the situation that happend to winks. 

Right after they locked the door Eric pulled Dele in a hug and lifted him. And they spun around to the bed. Eric put Dele down. They looked at eachother for a while, forehead to forehead. Dele breathed heavily before unbuttoning a couple of the top buttons of his shirt. Then, he absolutely wrecked Eric’s shirt, he pulled it, busting all the buttons. “Fuck” Dele looked down on Eric’s abdomen, well trained. Eric put Dele’s hand on his abs. “Worked hard on them” Eric smirked and sat down on the bed. Eric threw off the shirt. He leaned back with his arms behind his body. Dele felt like he had to do the same so he unbuttoned all his buttons too and threw the shirt where eric threw his. There they were, half naked. Silence hit them, before Dele laid on Eric and wrapped his legs around his hips.

They started kissing again, with tounge, again. Eric never thought this would happen in a million years. It was the perfect scenario, the song “undo” by RL Grime, Troy Lanez and Jeremih played in the background. The Second verse rapped by Troy Lanez going.

“Undo me baby, undo me baby Tonight  
, I don't want it, I don't usually baby  
Come do me baby, it's too amazing  
I'll keep it on her as just long as you won't say shit  
She wanna fuck, I might just lick and tickle it and touch it and treat it like she was the bluntI get in back of that body like I was never tryna be in the frontI know that it's never enoughWhen I'm puttin' the weed in the blunt and the three in the cup, and I'm over you, fuck  
Fargo” 

it fit the scene perfectly. Eric and Dele making out on Eric’s bed. They felt it more because the lyrics. Dele had made his way down to the side of Eric’s neck, wet kisses. Eric could feel Dele sucking, he made a hickey. “Dele, people are gonna see the mark” Eric breathed heavily and jerked his head back. “It’s ok, make one on me, people will know that you’re mine and i’m yours” Dele said in between the kisses and smiled. He continued to make marks. Two on the right side of his neck and one on his chest and collarbone. “My turn” Eric rolled over Dele and started kissing him too. 

Then he started making marks of his presence on Dele’s neck, two on his left side and one on his collarbone. Almost the same as Dele had done. He moved up to his lips again, biting Dele’s bottom lip before stopping completely. “Fuck that was amazing” The sweat on Dele’s forehead ran down slowly. “You were amazing” Eric smirked and gave him one last kiss on the lips before they passed out.


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened after their hook up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave feedback please!

the morning after all the craziness, the gaffer knew that they had this party and let them have a day off. Eric could hear some chatting downstairs, some people might have not left yesterday. He didn’t mind. As long as he was beside Dele, it was ok. Eric and Dele laid peacefully under eric’s sheets, dele had his head rested his head on Eric’s shoulder. Dele’s breathing from his nose hit Eric’s neck, warm air. The warmth of Dele’s body against his own. 

Dele laid sideways hugging around Eric’s chest and his legs was slung over Eric’s knees. Eric, Eric laid on his back, with his free arm around Dele stroking his bare back. The other hand was resting on his stomach. Eric moved his hand from his stomach to Dele’s waist. Running his index finger up and down the side where his tattoo saying “Psalm 23:4” Eric has always found that tattoo nice. Even tho first time he saw it he said “Why do you have a jesus tattoo” but he didn’t think of that this time. Eric looked over at Dele. Sleeping peacefully beside him. 

“Why are you staring at me” Dele’s morning voice came out of his mouth. Oh his morning voice, calming and deep. Croaky too. Eric absolutely adored his deep calming voice that he would hear every morning when Dele came to training. “I’m not staring, i’m gazing” Eric calmly said while still stroking his back.

“Ugh stop being romantic” Dele playfully hit Eric’s chest and they quietly laughed. “I’ve gotta tell you something” Eric stopped stroking Dele’s back and laid his hand flat there instead. “Go on” Dele looked up to Eric. “So— I’ve been putting off telling you this but-“ Eric hesitated, “You think you like me” Dele said confidently, finishing Eric’s sentence. Knowing well what he was gonna say. Eric nodded. “D’you think I didnt notice?” Dele smiled and swiped Eric’s nose. “Well..” Eric said quietly. “Eric Dier, i like you too, i have for a long time” Dele pressed his lips against Eric’s cheekbones, he could feel Eric’s cheeks burning up.

“You have?” Eric questioned. “Yeah, we wouldn’t have hickeys on our necks made by eachother and been sleeping with eachother if we didn’t truly like eachother would we?” Dele has a point, Dele likes Eric back. Eric likes Dele. What a dream.

“Didn’t want to tell you yet because i was afraid it was gonna ruin our relationship” Eric paused and sighed. “Silly, you could have just told me. Remember all the times i flirted with you at try aining and matches yeah? That wasn't bromance Dier, that was romance” Dele looked at Eric, wanting to press his lips against Eric’s. Eric laughed and pressed his lips against Dele’s, finishing what Dele wanted to do but restrained himself from, afraid of offending him. 

Dele climbed on top of Eric, he was sitting on top of him now, they looked at each other. They’d both somehow, magically. Changed into some Nike joggers, probably did it right before they passed out yesterday. Dele started playing with the string of the joggers. Eric reached over to their phones and handed Dele’s phone to him. Eric started scrolling thru his instagram.

“Eric look how mad you look!” Dele flipped his phone and showed Eric a picture that he just took, something you would find in tumblr or pintrest when you search “gay couple”. In the picture, Eric was concentrated looking at his phone, he looks more mad that concentrated. His joggers loosly hanging from his hips, his bare upper body, visable love bites at his chest, collarbone, not so much neck tho. Both his hands wrapped around his phone. He looked closely and saw at the bottom of the picture that Dele had sneaked his hand to the waistband of Eric’s joggers, grabbing it. Slightly visable was Eric’s white waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers. Looked like it came straight out of tumblr to be honest. 

“I look hot” Eric smiled and laid his phone on his abs. “mhm” Dele hummed slowly and tapped on his phone. “Like it?” Dele turned his phone again to show Eric his new lockscreen, that was of him. “What’s the homescreen then?” Eric practically janked his phone from Dele’s hand and typed in the password that they’d share with eachother, typical them, they had the same password so if one of them forgot it they could just ask the other one and because they trust eachother alot.

He saw his lockscreen, it was Him and Dele in the back of H’s car not so long ago. They were both smiling, happily. “Aww” Eric let out an awe, while frowning.

“Let me see yours” Dele snatched Eric’s phone and saw the lockscreen. It was Eric holding a rose in front of Dele’s face, and Dele was smiling kind of covering his face. “It was in Barcelona, 2 years ago. When i fell for you.” Eric caressed Dele’s thigh and smiled. “Stop being cute you idiot” Dele covered his face with his hands feeling his cheeks burn. The silence hit again.

They didn’t know for how long but as long as they had eachother in their presence, suddenly a loud knock, not once but like severeal times could be heard from the door. “Breakfast!” The voice from the other side of the door could be heard. “Aight we’ll i mean i’ll be there soon” Eric yelled and sighed. “Had to ruin our moment” Eric rolled his eyes and pushed both his weight and Dele’s to get him in a siting position. 

“Can i borrow a jumper” Dele burried his face into Eric’s chest and huffed. “Of course” Eric smiled and kisssed Dele’s forehead before getting up to throw a jumper at Dele. Eric had a crewneck and a hoodie. He decided Dele should get the hoodie to conceal his hickeys, while Eric could go with the crewneck. Nobody really looks at Eric so it’s fine he thought. “You can have the hoodie so people don’t need to ask about my ehm, marks” Eric stracthed the back of his head and nervously smiled. “What about you?” He questioned. “I’ll be fine, i’ll just say i fell out of bed somehow” Eric laughed. 

They went down at the same time, the hallway  
down to the stairs was long so they had time to hold hands for a bit before releasing right before the steps. Almost everyone that had shown up at that party was surrounded around a big table with a bunch of food. “Come sit sleepyheads” Harry Kane yelled from downstairs with people around him stuffing food in their mouths. Eric sat down beside H, there was no more space so Dele had to sit with Winksy and his girlfriend. 

Winksy and Dele were quite open with eachother too. “How’d you get those, you don’t even have a girlfriend” Winks whispered and poked Dele’s raw hickeys on his neck. “It was Eric” Dele quitetly said into his ear. “Does he have some too” Winsky asked excitedly. “Yeah” Dele answered proudly. Winks didn’t say more than that. He continued eating, he didn’t judge Dele in anyway, he probably knew he was gay long before Dele knew himself. The marks were left by Eric, Eric Dier. It was him.


	3. crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spurs players notice that both Dele and Eric had love bites, and they’ll need to explain.

eric was sitting on the bench in the dressing room and changed into the training gear, he didn’t put on the jumper yet considering the dressing room is usually hot at this time. He sat back down on the bench and pulled up his phone and started snapping Dele. He sent a picture of his hickeys on his chest and collarbone to him with the caption “i love you, but i hate you for this” 

Dele quickly responded with a picture of him in the Spurs bathroom in the mirror “don’t lie about this but yesterday was HOT” 

several spurs players had come up to Eric and asked him who made those marks on him and he just had to straight up tell them it was Dele, everyone went “oooh” and “it was about fucking time” they might have noticed a lil romance there before Eric and Dele did themselvs. 

Eric responded again with a picture of his shorts saying “give me a kiss after training, craving it” 

“wunna kiss u 2” Dele sent a picture of his shoes, slightly blurry. Looks like hes walking to the dressing room.

Moments later he turned up in the dressing room throwing Eric a smirk and started changing. “Ay Del has some hickeys too” Tripps pointed at Dele, he rolled his eyes and continued to change. “They went off at eachother oi” Winks laughed and started tying his football boots. “we accept you guys, just expect some jokes yeah” Harry smiled and went off to the training pitch. Eric and Dele let out a relieved sigh. They didn’t have to lie about what they’ve done, because their teammates will support them no matter what.

———

everyone hit the showers after training and some stayed in the dressing room after they were finished. Eric and Dele rushed to get out of the training ground and eveybody made these romantic whistles while they were making their way out of the place. 

Dele joined Eric to his house. Eric pressed the door code and opener the door, Dele entered first, followed by Eric. Dele pushed Eric against the door shutting it. Dele started planting kisses all over Eric, his lips, neck, cheeks. “missed me?” Eric smiled in between Dele’s kisses on his lips. “yea” Dele stopped kissing Eric and gave him a long, warm hug. Eric moved his hands from Dele’s shoulders down to his hips. They dropped off their bags at the door and moved over to the sofa. Eric turned on the TV on some random channel. Dele and Eric found a blanket and snuggled under it. 

Dele rested his head on Eric’s seterum, Eric wrapped both his hands around Dele. Eric started watching the TV at some comedy’s and such. Dele had fallen asleep in Eric’s arms, he was breathing somewhat heavily, but Eric found that cute and continued watching the TV eventually falling asleep too.

“Eric Dier”

“Dier”

“Eric”

“Babe” Dele poked Eric’s arm. Eric slowly opened his eyes to see Dele sitting beside him. “hm?” Eric hummed, “i’m leaving now” Dele caressed Eric’s cheek and smiled. “no, don’t” Eric took Dele’s hand and held it, while still half asleep. “alright” Dele let go of his bag and sat down beside Eric again.

“i’m starving, let’s order chinese” Eric straightened up and got his phone from the coffee table. “sounds good” Dele smiled and leaned back. About an hour later the chinese take away arrives at the door and they sit down and eat.

“you called me babe earlier” Eric smiled. “don’t like it?” Dele stopped eating and looked at Eric in confusion, “i do! i do! It’s super cute” He took Dele’s hand. “good, cause you’ll hear it more and more” Dele held Eric’s hand and smiled. They continued eating, Eric did the dishes while Dele was over in the living room playing games, they shared the kisses they wanted earlier in the morning, they cuddled even more, watched netflix in bed together and eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO RE WRITE THIS CHAPTER 3 TIMES FUCKING HELL, ALSO SORRY ITS SO SHORT ILL WRITE A LONGER ONE TOMORROW


End file.
